Syaoran's letter
by Franny Moon
Summary: What first seemed like a love letter turned into something else... Will Sakura finish to read the letter before it's too late? *Finished*^^ thanks to all the reviewers! ^^
1. Syaoran's letter 1

Hi every one! I'm sooooo glad! You see, I've got more review for this story in two days than for all my other English fics until this day! Thinking about it, the only of my 19 other story that had more reviews is a French 14 chapters story... wow I feel so... good! And to show you all how much I appreciated your review, here's my first Thank you list ever!  
  
Kawaii Skater Girl : aaah... the very first review for a fanfic is always so precious to me. ^^ this time you gave it to me! I'm happy you loved the love letter, I had a hard time writing it!^^ Oh! And tell your sister that I'm happy she felt so well the feelings that I put in this story, but I hope that she didn't cry too little! ^________^ And since you let me your e-mail, I'll e-mail you!  
  
Li Syaoran Is So KAKOII : happy ending??? What does that mean?^^ You have to know that I actually am cruel... *evil grin* I'll e-mail you too!!  
  
: Well my dear no name person, I'm really happy you reviewed! You made me feel that I absolutely had to go on with the fic! Thanks! Since you didn't let any e-mail I'll sadly be unable to e-mail you * pout *  
  
Star from above: OMG! OMG! You really want me to put soon! You'll be happy 'cause here it is! ^^ You'll also get an e-mail !^^  
  
AngelStar15 : I'm really happy that you love this story that much! ^^ I'll e-mail you too!  
  
sailorc_ko2000 : Well I didn't know it was so kawaii, but since you said it, I believe it^^ and it makes me happy! ^^ You you'll get an e-mail too!  
  
THE-CANADIAN-GAKI: ^^' well... long is maybe not totally the word...^^'anyway, you're the one who wrote me my longest review ever!!^^ thank you! And I'll send an e-mail to you too!!!^^  
  
crystal : Hum... let's say 14 since it's the age that they have at the end of the anime. Well I don't know how old they are at the end of the American version since I didn't even bother downloading episode of it because I heard a lot of bad things about it and since I saw the French one, which is pretty much like the Japanese one, I was.. well, satisfied? ^^ Thanks for the review ^^  
  
Amalthea : It's the first time that I really put a cliff hanger at the end of a chapter... in fact I've to tell you that I wasn't suppose to cut this story in two, but I wanted to put it online ASAP so... But Yes, I know, I'm really evil with you guys! ^^ Arigato for the review! I'll e-mail you!  
  
Kaliea : Well it would be really wrong to tell it to you right now, but you have just to go further and you'll see!^^ thank you very much!  
  
Diane: Thank you very much for telling that I was good it does really felt good that someone say it to me since I want to be a novelist! ^^  
  
Winged princess of destiny: Well, very happy you passed by! ^^ I'll e-mail you too!  
  
  
  
Oof! This was very long!!! Well, you've to know that you made me the happiest person in this world! You can be sure that I meant every words that I wrote to you! And if, for a reason or another, you review the second chapter of that not-so-worthy story, let me your e-mail address, I'm always looking for people to stay in touch with!  
  
Thank you to Stacy Janice Elton, every time I see one of your messages in my mailbox, I just feel like smiling a little bit #^^#  
  
  
  
Syoran's letter 2  
  
Not even bothering putting her roller blades off, Sakura entered the building and managed to climb the stairs.  
  
It was really hard with those skates, but she didn't have time to put them off!  
  
-D...don't go away, she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
She arrived in front of his door, opened it and cried, eyes tight shut:  
  
-Syaoran-kun! Iie! Don't leave me!  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw a shocked Syaoran with a knife in his hand. The blade was two centimetres away from his wrist.  
  
-Sakura? He managed to get out of his dry throat.  
  
She was crying loudly... she seemed lost and hopeless.  
  
-Don't do it Syaoran-kun...!  
  
She ran toward him and hugged him tightly. He suddenly realised that she was crying because of him. He dropped the knife. It fell on the floor with an incredible sound that broke Sakura's heart even more.  
  
-Don't die! I beg you! She cried in his shirt.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
This seemed to be the only word he could say... he was so shocked... as if he didn't really realised what he was going to do. What he would already have done if she didn't come.  
  
-I... I went to my locker after school, because I had forgotten my math book... she explained herself.  
  
-Why didn't you come here and ask for my help? He said, as if it was the only thing she should have done, as if it was a nonsense to him that she did something else.  
  
-I'm always bothering you! I decided I would let you alone! I decided I would...  
  
-No! He cried, preventing her to say words he couldn't bear to hear, Wrapping his arms around her tightly, never let me alone... never do that... see what I do when you let me alone!  
  
He closed his eyes firmly.  
  
-SEE WHAT I DO WHEN YOU LET ME ALONE! He screamed, his voice rough and husky.  
  
He was shaking furiously against Sakura's body, which almost scared her...  
  
-And then I found your letter... don't kill yourself! I... I don't want you so far away from me! She continued.  
  
She was sobbing silently, calming down slowly. She had to be calm because she had to comfort him... She had to be the strong one this time... It was her turn...  
  
His eyes started to water as he gripped her clothes, clutching shaking fists on her uniform.  
  
-Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, Sakura! He burst into tears on her shoulder, quivering violently.  
  
She tried her best to maintain him, but he collapsed on the floor, bringing her with him.  
  
-G...gomen... g... g gomen nasai...  
  
-Calm down, Syaoran-kun... It' s alright now, just don't do it, we'll both be fine... she said, trying to comfort the boy who was crying his soul out in her arms.  
  
This boy that was usually so strong, so self-controlling...Now he was vulnerable and defenceless.  
  
-I... I made you cry... You cried because of me... I'm a dirt! The lowest kind of dirt you could ever find! I'm so... sorry... so very sorry...  
  
-Stop apologizing, or I'll cry again!  
  
-Iie!  
  
He stood up.  
  
-Iie! He repeated.  
  
He seemed panicked.  
  
She stood up, walked slowly to him and hugged him tenderly.  
  
-Listen, don't be so scared... Just stay and I'll be okay.. we'll talk to your mother... together! Because I want you to stay with me.  
  
-...Sakura... did you read the whole letter?  
  
-Hai, Syaoran-kun.  
  
-I... I really meant every words I wrote!  
  
She smiled.  
  
-I... I love you, he said, like a little boy; frightened and afraid.  
  
-I... I know, she answered, her smile growing larger.  
  
-Why are you still hugging me?  
  
-Because I love you too, she said with a shy grin.  
  
-Honto? He asked, tears of joy taking over the hopeless ones.  
  
-Honto!  
  
-I...I'm so happy you arrived in time! He said, his happiness clear through his voice.  
  
-Me too, Syaoran-kun , me too...  
  
OWARI!^^  
  
Okay, this is really short and this is not that good...clearly unworthy of all the reviews I received... anyway, I hope you liked it! Please, do review even if it is not my best story... 


	2. Syaoran's letter 2

Hi every one! I'm sooooo glad! You see, I've got more review for this story in two days than for all my other English fics until this day! Thinking about it, the only of my 19 other story that had more reviews is a French 14 chapters story... wow I feel so... good! And to show you all how much I appreciated your review, here's my first Thank you list ever!  
  
Kawaii Skater Girl : aaah... the very first review for a fanfic is always so precious to me. ^^ this time you gave it to me! I'm happy you loved the love letter, I had a hard time writing it!^^ Oh! And tell your sister that I'm happy she felt so well the feelings that I put in this story, but I hope that she didn't cry too little! ^________^ And since you let me your e-mail, I'll e-mail you!  
  
Li Syaoran Is So KAKOII : happy ending??? What does that mean?^^ You have to know that I actually am cruel... *evil grin* I'll e-mail you too!!  
  
: Well my dear no name person, I'm really happy you reviewed! You made me feel that I absolutely had to go on with the fic! Thanks! Since you didn't let any e-mail I'll sadly be unable to e-mail you * pout *  
  
Star from above: OMG! OMG! You really want me to put soon! You'll be happy 'cause here it is! ^^ You'll also get an e-mail !^^  
  
AngelStar15 : I'm really happy that you love this story that much! ^^ I'll e-mail you too!  
  
sailorc_ko2000 : Well I didn't know it was so kawaii, but since you said it, I believe it^^ and it makes me happy! ^^ You you'll get an e-mail too!  
  
THE-CANADIAN-GAKI: ^^' well... long is maybe not totally the word...^^'anyway, you're the one who wrote me my longest review ever!!^^ thank you! And I'll send an e-mail to you too!!!^^  
  
crystal : Hum... let's say 14 since it's the age that they have at the end of the anime. Well I don't know how old they are at the end of the American version since I didn't even bother downloading episode of it because I heard a lot of bad things about it and since I saw the French one, which is pretty much like the Japanese one, I was.. well, satisfied? ^^ Thanks for the review ^^  
  
Amalthea : It's the first time that I really put a cliff hanger at the end of a chapter... in fact I've to tell you that I wasn't suppose to cut this story in two, but I wanted to put it online ASAP so... But Yes, I know, I'm really evil with you guys! ^^ Arigato for the review! I'll e-mail you!  
  
Kaliea : Well it would be really wrong to tell it to you right now, but you have just to go further and you'll see!^^ thank you very much!  
  
Diane: Thank you very much for telling that I was good it does really felt good that someone say it to me since I want to be a novelist! ^^  
  
Winged princess of destiny: Well, very happy you passed by! ^^ I'll e-mail you too!  
  
  
  
Oof! This was very long!!! Well, you've to know that you made me the happiest person in this world! You can be sure that I meant every words that I wrote to you! And if, for a reason or another, you review the second chapter of that not-so-worthy story, let me your e-mail address, I'm always looking for people to stay in touch with!  
  
Thank you to Stacy Janie Elton, every time I see one of your messages in my mailbox, I just feel like smiling a little bit #^^#  
  
  
  
Syoran's letter 2  
  
Not even bothering putting her roller blades off, Sakura entered the building and managed to climb the stairs.  
  
It was really hard with those skates, but she didn't have time to put them off!  
  
-D...don't go away, she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
She arrived in front of his door, opened it and cried, eyes tight shut:  
  
-Syaoran-kun! Iie! Don't leave me!  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw a shocked Syaoran with a knife in his hand. The blade was two centimetres away from his wrist.  
  
-Sakura? He managed to get out of his dry throat.  
  
She was crying loudly... she seemed lost and hopeless.  
  
-Don't do it Syaoran-kun...!  
  
She ran toward him and hugged him tightly. He suddenly realised that she was crying because of him. He dropped the knife. It fell on the floor with an incredible sound that broke Sakura's heart even more.  
  
-Don't die! I beg you! She cried in his shirt.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
This seemed to be the only word he could say... he was so shocked... as if he didn't really realised what he was going to do. What he would already have done if she didn't come.  
  
-I... I went to my locker after school, because I had forgotten my math book... she explained herself.  
  
-Why didn't you come here and ask for my help? He said, as if it was the only thing she should have done, as if it was a nonsense to him that she did something else.  
  
-I'm always bothering you! I decided I would let you alone! I decided I would...  
  
-No! He cried, preventing her to say words he couldn't bear to hear, Wrapping his arms around her tightly, never let me alone... never do that... see what I do when you let me alone!  
  
He closed his eyes firmly.  
  
-SEE WHAT I DO WHEN YOU LET ME ALONE! He screamed, his voice rough and husky.  
  
He was shaking furiously against Sakura's body, which almost scared her...  
  
-And then I found your letter... don't kill yourself! I... I don't want you so far away from me! She continued.  
  
She was sobbing silently, calming down slowly. She had to be calm because she had to comfort him... She had to be the strong one this time... It was her turn...  
  
His eyes started to water as he gripped her clothes, clutching shaking fists on her uniform.  
  
-Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, Sakura! He burst into tears on her shoulder, quivering violently.  
  
She tried her best to maintain him, but he collapsed on the floor, bringing her with him.  
  
-G...gomen... g... g gomen nasai...  
  
-Calm down, Syaoran-kun... It' s alright now, just don't do it, we'll both be fine... she said, trying to comfort the boy who was crying his soul out in her arms.  
  
This boy that was usually so strong, so self-controlling...Now he was vulnerable and defenceless.  
  
-I... I made you cry... You cried because of me... I'm a dirt! The lowest kind of dirt you could ever find! I'm so... sorry... so very sorry...  
  
-Stop apologizing, or I'll cry again!  
  
-Iie!  
  
He stood up.  
  
-Iie! He repeated.  
  
He seemed panicked.  
  
She stood up, walked slowly to him and hugged him tenderly.  
  
-Listen, don't be so scared... Just stay and I'll be okay.. we'll talk to your mother... together! Because I want you to stay with me.  
  
-...Sakura... did you read the whole letter?  
  
-Hai, Syaoran-kun.  
  
-I... I really meant every words I wrote!  
  
She smiled.  
  
-I... I love you, he said, like a little boy; frightened and afraid.  
  
-I... I know, she answered, her smile growing larger.  
  
-Why are you still hugging me?  
  
-Because I love you too, she said with a shy grin.  
  
-Honto? He asked, tears of joy taking over the hopeless ones.  
  
-Honto!  
  
-I...I'm so happy you arrived in time! He said, his happiness clear through his voice.  
  
-Me too, Syaoran-kun , me too...  
  
OWARI!^^  
  
Okay, this is really short and this is not that good...clearly unworthy of all the reviews I received... anyway, I hope you liked it! Please, do review even if it is not my best story... 


End file.
